


A Brutal Composition

by Amsterdam_Berserk



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsterdam_Berserk/pseuds/Amsterdam_Berserk
Summary: While working on his latest performance in Noxus, Jhin gets captured by the last person he expected there. (Un)fortunately for Jhin, his captor has a unique kind of revenge in mind for all that the artist had done.--Well I'm terrible with descriptions but this is some Zed fucking Jhin smut I wrote once instead of sleeping. Enjoy.--Chapters with smut: 1, 4, 5, 6Because I know what y'all are here for you sick fucks





	1. Chapter 1

A painful groan was all that escaped Jhin's mouth as his body was tossed on the cold, hard floor. The man was surrounded by four walls and a single cell door, and accompanied by the less than friendly individual who had carried him all the way here.

Jhin didn't fight back as the larger man pulled him up to his knees by his wrists. All the strength he would have needed to resist had left his body hours ago.

He had been careless, far too _ecstatic_ during his last performance in Noxus. He had turned not one, not two, but three of his performers into beautiful works of art. Just one short of perfection.

With his final target within arm's reach, the Golden Demon simply couldn't resist. It led to him making the crucial mistake of overlooking his surroundings, even if it was just for a second. The gun fired, the woman dropped, but so did Jhin.

After what seemed an endless struggle with a large, axe-wielding man, Jhin had finally given up, letting his new captor carry him along to this dungeon.

Now he was here, stripped of everything but his mask and his clothes.

He felt his hands being pinned above his head, cold metal brushing against his wrists even through the gloves he had been wearing.

_Click_

The noise echoed through the room. With Jhin now restrained to the wall, his captor didn't as much as pay him another look before leaving the cell. The door fell shut with a loud metal thump.

Then, silence.

With the exception of a single torch on the wall on the right of Jhin, the room was completely dark.

His knees just barely reached the floor, leaving the artist mostly hanging from his cuffed wrists. The metal tore through his gloves into his flesh. Despite the pain, he couldn't gather the energy to raise his arms higher up. He was exhausted beyond what was imaginable.

His body was numb, his eyes heavy, his soul broken. He couldn't bring a single thought to mind before he started to slowly pass out into a dreamless sleep.

***

The distinct sound of the metal cell door opening is what woke Jhin up. His mouth and throat were dry, his wrists hurt more than any other part of his body, but he had rested.

Someone got inside, someone different from the Noxian he had the pleasure of meeting before. This person seemed to be of the same proportions as Jhin himself, if not a bit shorter.

It was difficult to make out anything in the darkness, and it wasn't until the figure came much closer to him that he realised who he was facing.

"You..." Jhin spoke as two seemingly glowing red eyes stared down at him through an all too iconic helmet. He immediately regretted it, his throat feeling as if he had just swallowed sand as soon as the word left his mouth.

_"Khada Jhin."_

The figure said the name with such disgust in his voice, he might as well have spat it out.

"The Golden Demon," the man continued. "The Terror of Ionia. With all these titles you'd almost forget that behind this mask..."

The man took another step towards Jhin, placing his hand on his mask. Jhin, to no avail, tried to move his head away from him, but the man only took a second to cut and rip it off with the blades attached to his gauntlet. The mask fell on the stone floor, right before the captive's knees.

He repeated the process with the fabric that covered the majority of Jhin's face, making long, slow cuts all across before ripping it off. Dark strands of hair that were tucked away before now fell into Jhin's face, covering his eyes ever so slightly.

"...lies only an ordinary stagehand."

This infuriated Jhin. He was no mere stagehand, he had left that behind many years ago. No, he was an artist, and his work was anything but ordinary. It was perfection.

The position he was in aggravated him even more. Humiliated without his mask, taunted by the Master of Shadows before him, and all he could do was let it happen.

He looked down, staying silent.

"The gentleman who brought you here wanted to execute you."

Jhin looked back up at the man before him. "But you decided to do the honours yourself," he managed to speak. Despite the rage he felt inside, his voice showed nothing but his usual calm, if not slightly dramatic tone. Zed didn't answer. 

The two spent what felt like minutes in silence, staring each other down with as much hate either of them could gather.

Zed then finally made a move. He dragged his blades over the fabric of Jhin's clothes, all the way from his neck to his lower abdomen, then ripped the fabric off, leaving his torso exposed.

"What are you--" Jhin exclaimed, his captor's action taking him by surprise. His words got cut off by the sudden sensation of two cold, sharp blades pressed against his throat.

"I don't think you're in a position to protest," Zed answered.

The man was right and Jhin knew this. It was all the more fuel to the anger inside of him. He knew Zed was enjoying this, having the most feared man in all of Ionia, quite literally, on his knees before him.

Zed then withdrew one set of blades within the gauntlet, and led his hand towards the chest of the other man. Jhin didn't stop looking at the man before him in pure disgust as he felt the touch of Zed's gauntlet trail down his upper body ever so slowly.

He absolutely despised the way his mind and body reacted to Zed's touch, and especially, the situation he was in. The feelings it called forth were meant only for Jhin's darkest fantasies, and he was disgusted by how easily these feelings were awakened.

Zed stopped right at the hem of his pants. He hummed low, seemingly disappointed by Jhin's lack of reaction to his actions.

He then moved his hand further down, hovering it over the man's crotch, before quickly grabbing hold of his already half-hard cock.

A distinct grunt escaped Jhin's mouth in reaction. Zed chuckled in amusement. "I thought so. You are nothing more than a pathetic _amateur_ , begging for even the slightest bit of attention."

Jhin was repulsed by the way his own body had betrayed him. He directed his eyes at the ground beneath him, hanging his head down in defeat. He felt how Zed removed the remaining fabric from his hands, leaving him with nothing to hold back the metal that gnawed at his wrists.

Moments later, the other man disappeared from the room, leaving the artist, once again, alone in his cell.

His entire upper body now exposed, Jhin felt the cold air surrounding him bite at his skin, sending shivers over his spine.

It only took a few minutes, as far as Jhin could tell, before Zed entered the cell again, the door falling shut behind him.

He had now taken off his helmet, showing his prisoner his emotionless face covered by a large scar through one side of it. In his hand was what seemed to be a glass of water. Jhin eyed it curiously, raising an eyebrow as he did.

Zed took a few steps towards the other man and put the glass at his lips. "Drink," he commanded.

Cautiously, Jhin opened his mouth for the water to flow in. Zed then steepened the angle, only slightly too far, causing Jhin to cough it out of his lungs after the first few sips. Regardless, the feeling of water running through his sore throat felt wonderful.

Once he was finished, Zed took the glass away from him and put it on the ground. After that, he just stared at his captive, seemingly amused.

Jhin stared back at him, his face calm as ever, despite all that he felt inside. He refused to thank Zed for the water, and Zed seemed to pick that up easily.

The blades on his right arm extended as before, the deadly weapons shimmering slightly in the torch-light. He took a threatening step forward to Jhin and rested the set of the blades against his cheek.

Jhin then hissed in pain as the blade sliced open his skin, leaving a deep, bleeding cut on his face.

Adrenaline was flowing through his body already, telling him get up, run from the threat, or at the very least fight against it. He instinctively tried to reach down and cover the wound, but the cuffs around his wrists prevented any movement.

The way Zed had cut him now, and the way this entire ordeal had taken place, it was all so _barbaric_. It was nothing like Jhin's own performances that were carefully planned and beautifully executed. It made Jhin swear to himself to, one day, show Zed what a real composition was. 

The ninja then took off his other gauntlet. He then reached his hand out and pressed two of his now bare fingers inside the wound. Jhin hissed. Zed hummed. He twisted his fingers one last time, then pulled them out, his index and middle fingers now covered in the artist's blood.

He stared at them morbidly for a second, then brought them to his captive's mouth. "Suck," was all he said. Jhin refused, keeping his mouth shut.

Not even a second later, a set of blades shot up, stopping only a millimeter before they would have pierced Jhin's throat.

Zed looked the man before him right in his eyes. "Unless you want this to be your final _performance_ I suggest you do as I say."

Rage started building up inside of Jhin. He knew he couldn't let everything end here, not at the hands of this man, and definitely not in a way as insignificant as this. No matter what, he couldn't die here.

Without ever breaking eye-contact, Jhin started sucking on Zed's fingers. He didn't want to give the ninja the pleasure of seeing him look away in defeat as he sucked his own blood off of them. A strange mix of anger and arousal spread through his body, but his gaze showed nothing but disgust.

Fingers still in his captive's mouth, Zed lowered his free hand back down to Jhin's chest. He dug his blades into the artist's skin, leaving him groaning from the pain.

Zed repeated the process several times, Jhin's eyes tearing up, yet never leaving the other man's gaze.

The artist's chest was nearly a work of art itself after Zed finished, Jhin's upper body feeling as if it might as well have been on fire from the pain.

At last, Zed pulled his fingers away. He then directed his hand towards Jhin's crotch once again, this time pulling down his pants and underwear, revealing the man's erection.

Jhin's anger made way for shame and embarrassment, Zed's look of amusement stinging more than the gashes on his torso did. He was completely exposed, stripped away of everything to hide behind.

He didn't have much time to feel this however, as Zed wasted no time reaching for the man's erection, now grabbing it with his bare hand.

Jhin tried his best to stay silent, but couldn't resist letting out a few moans as Zed played with his cock.

He then stopped, reaching down for his own pants instead, messing with the buttons for a small moment. He then took out his own cock which was, unsurprisingly to Jhin, hard as well.

Without a word, Zed brought it to Jhin's mouth, intentions clear as day.

The man hesitated, but didn't have much of a choice in the end as Zed grabbed his hair and pushed it in by force.

Caught off guard by the sudden motion, Jhin choked on the mass in his mouth, unable to breathe properly. The look on Zed's face was a mix of amusement and arousal. Jhin looked away, focussing on just about anything to avoid Zed's gaze.

It took Jhin a moment to adjust to the other man's size, certainly a lot bigger than the two fingers that were forced into him earlier.

It didn't take Zed long to pick up the pace, thrusting into the artist's mouth hard and fast, his movements accompanied with a low grunt every so often. 

However much he hated to admit it, Jhin simply couldn't deny that the situation he was in made him feel things only his darkest fantasies would make him feel. He hated how much it aroused him. It was sickening and yet it was so good. It didn't take long before an involuntary moan escaped him as Zed continued to fuck his mouth.

Although he didn't say anything, Jhin simply knew the man took pleasure in making Jhin react to him the way he did.

The ordeal went on for what felt like an eternity before Zed suddenly pulled himself out of Jhin's mouth.

Jhin immediately spat on the floor before him, a desperate attempt to get the musky taste of his captor's cock out of his mouth. All it did, however, was leaving him with his mouth even dryer than before.

Zed then brought his hand up to where the other man's wrists were restrained against the wall. Taking Jhin by surprise, he unlocked the cuffs with another metal click. His other hand still grabbing hold of Jhin's hair tightly, showing no indication of letting go of him completely, any time soon.

Jhin then finally lowered his arms, moving his wrists in circles to bring the circulation back to normal.

He wasn't given much time to adjust however, as Zed was quick to pull hard at the artist's hair, forcing him back up on his feet. Jhin groaned, only now feeling the pain that resting on his knees all this time had caused him.

Zed dragged him along with him by his hair to another side of the cell. Despite Jhin being ever so slightly taller, his opponent clearly had the advantage in strength, and Jhin's fight with the Noxian earlier had taken its toll. Jhin groaned again as his bare, sliced chest was pushed against the wall.

He knew what was about to happen, and he knew that nothing he could do would stop Zed from doing it. Though perhaps somewhere in the heat of the moment, Jhin didn't want it to stop. As much as he tried to push that thought out of his head, he knew it was the truth.

Zed had locked the other man into place against the wall, holding Jhin's waist firmly with one hand, while pointing his blades at his neck with the other. Jhin knew that a single wrong movement would result in his throat being pierced.

Then it happened. Zed let go of Jhin for a mere second before mercilessly forcing himself inside of the man.

Jhin whimpered at the sensation, the only thing there to relieve the friction being his saliva from earlier.

The ninja wasted no time getting moving, thrusting into Jhin, hard and fast. Jhin, in reaction, desperately tried to hold on to the wall.

It was rough and painful, and his captor didn't seem to give any heed to Jhin's pained grunts. As it went on, he seemed to get rougher with every thrust.

Jhin's hole burned, his body feeling more sore by the second, until eventually, the pain slowly started fading. His grunts involuntarily turned into moans.

Zed seemed to have noticed it, as he quickly picked up the pace, the sounds he himself made getting louder, yet staying controlled.

Here he was getting fucked by someone he despised more than anyone, and he was _enjoying_ it. He didn't think he could be humiliated any more, until Zed suddenly spoke again.

"Say my name," he demanded.

Jhin couldn't bring himself to, he wanted nothing more than to just pretend it wasn't actually him here being fucked until it was over.

He knew Zed wouldn't accept that as an answer.

"Do it," Zed growled impatiently, clearly not looking to let Jhin hesitate for longer than he already had. He pressed his blades harder against the man's throat.

Jhin was positive that he would die right here and now if he didn't comply. He couldn't let that happen. Not like this. Finally broken, he swallowed his pride and opened his mouth.

"Zed..." he called his captor's name in between his moans.

It wasn't very loud, but nevertheless seemed to encourage the man, as he suddenly pushed in harder and deeper, hitting a very sensitive spot inside Jhin.

The sudden hit against this spot caused a shock of pleasure within Jhin's body. "Fuck, _Zed..._ " The words had escaped him before he realised it, but at this point he didn't care anymore. All he could focus on was the feeling of Zed continuously hitting his prostate as Jhin kept moaning his name.

It didn't take much longer before Jhin heard the other man's grunts get less controlled, his movements more frantic. After one last thrust, he felt Zed release himself inside of him. The feeling of his cum filling him up inside pushed Jhin over the edge himself, his body shaking as felt his own semen leave his body, the pleasure running through him for a good moment.

His body exhausted and sore, the man dropped to the floor almost immediately after Zed let go of him.

He didn't say another word as he pulled his pants back up and walked out of the cell, leaving the other man broken, humiliated, and oddly hollow inside.

There was this strange calmness to him despite all that just happened, and Jhin simply found himself unable to move.

He wasn't sure what would happen to him when his captor would inevitably come back, but one thing was certain. He would make him pay, eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured two and a half months was plenty of time to write up some more. A lot shorter than the previous chapter. Enjoy.

When Jhin once again woke up from a dreamless slumber, he was met with the feeling of something soft and warm covering him. Fabric weighing down on him nicely, yet his back still touched the cold, hard floor beneath him. An icy shiver ran over his spine as he shifted his position.

For a good moment, Jhin simply stared ahead of him. He seemed to be alone in the cell, accompanied by only the torch that was still burning and the blanket that covered him. Considerate.

It wasn't until the man tried to sit up that he realised how much his body still hurt from all that had happened to it. It took him all of his strength and a few encouraging grunts to pull himself up, now sitting against the wall.

With the blanket sliding down to his pants, Jhin now got a good look of his torso. A sight that surprised him. The fresh cuts from earlier had been replaced by bandages.

Jhin immediately brought his hand to his face, tracing his fingers over the spot where his skin was sliced before. He let out a small sigh of relief as he felt bandage rather than an open wound meeting his fingers.

Someone had taken the time to take care of his wounds, presumably to make sure he didn't bleed out too much in his sleep. The bandages on his face and chest proved that much.

Despite that, an uncomfortable feeling started growing inside of Jhin. It felt as a mix of dread and disgust that kept growing in intensity by the second. There was something that was... not quite right.

No, something was wrong. Incredibly wrong.

Jhin kept staring down at his own skin, wide-eyed and visibly unnerved. Three marvellously aligned wounds, covered by bandages, surrounded by tiny scratches all across his chest. Three wounds. Three bandages. Three painful memories. Three of them.

It wasn't enough.

Almost as if it was possessed by  
 _something_ , Jhin's hand dove down to his chest, clawing hysterically at his skin.

He didn't feel pain from ripping his own skin open, he didn't feel the fresh blood gathering underneath his fingernails. He didn't feel anything but the desperate need to finish what was started.

It wasn't until something pulled his hand away that Jhin snapped out of it. He was shaking, his body tense and damaged.

Looking up, a familiar pair of eyes met his, face covered by armour, thoughts unreadable to him.

He hadn't noticed Zed come in while in his frenzy, the cold, metal grip on his arm being what brought him back to reality. He tried to pull it away but the man didn't let go.

Instead, he looked down at his captive's chest, gazing at the weak attempt of scratching open his own skin.

He then brought his other arm to the freshly made wound, running over it with the blade on his arm. 

Jhin made a strange noise in reaction, sounding similar to a mix of pain and relief. The fourth wound on his chest calmed him, in a way.

For a moment, Zed just looked at the man, seemingly giving him the chance to catch his breath. Jhin instead focussed on his aching skin, the feeling slowly helping to solidify the room around him again.

The man before him then reached behind his back, taking something he had brought with him. Before Jhin even registered it, his wrists were being cuffed together in front of him.

"Get up."

It was simple and clear order.

Having returned to his senses, Jhin very well realised that disobeying wouldn't do him much good. All it could do was maintaining what little was left of his pride. He decided it wasn't worth the effort and got up to his feet, although with a sigh of repulsion.

Zed ignored it and took hold of the man's upper arm, near enough dragging him along with ease.

Jhin was surprised to see that he was being led out of the cell.

"Mind telling me where you're taking me?" he asked, the usual rhythm to his voice having returned.

Zed didn't answer, much to Jhin's annoyance. The two walked on in silence, eventually climbing up a set of stairs. The place above the stairs felt like a whole different place from the cell Jhin had spent the last few hours in. It looked surprisingly well to him, like a place where people would actually live.

Zed dragged him along to a room, opening the door for him.

Looking inside, it seemed to be a bathroom. There was a small table with presumably a change of clothes on it.

"Clean yourself, we're leaving," the man behind him said.

This intrigued him. If Zed was taking him elsewhere it meant that he at least wasn't going to die right now.

Jhin turned around, reaching his arms out to his captor. "Take them off."

"No."

The decision seemed final, as Zed closed the door, leaving the other man alone with his task.

Jhin sighed, taking a good look around him.

No exits besides the door he came through. It wasn't a big surprise to him, yet disappointing nonetheless. He was certain that his captor wasn't very far, so leaving through the door wasn't an option either.

He sighed again, deciding to just comply for now. He could definitely use a shower anyway.

Jhin stripped out of his pants and underwear, the only pieces of clothing he was still wearing. The handcuffs were midly annoying but didn't restrict him too much in this position.

The bandages started falling off as he washed himself to the best of his abilities. Soap ran down over his once again open wounds, stinging slightly.

After turning off the water again, Jhin started getting dressed with the change of clothes that had been laid down for him. Bland and boring, nothing like he would ever wear in any other situation. He stopped at the top piece, impossible to put on with his hands restrained.

It was at most a minute later when the door suddenly opened again, the man before him walking inside.

Zed had brought a small box with him, which seemed to contain bandages and similar objects as he opened it. He slowly pushed the man against the wall, then unlocked his cuffs.

"Don't move." It was more a threat than a warning, and the man glared intimidatingly at Jhin. He shivered as Zed's cold hands were on his chest once again, now changing what was left of his bandages.

Once he was done, he threw the last piece of clothing at Jhin, who quickly covered his upper body.

The cold, hard grip on his upper arm returned as he was being taken out of the the bathroom by Zed, this time without anything to restrain him.

That in itself bothered Jhin. It was cocky, just plain _disrespectful_ , that he wasn't considered enough of a threat to be held down. And Zed pulled him forth effortlessly, despite Jhin being anything but co-operative while they walked through the hallways of this building.

Both men were completely silent again, impossible to read the other's thoughts.

Clueless as to where he was being taken this time, Jhin started theorising. The way he was being handled here, _taken care of_ almost, it was all very strange. 

Perhaps he was really safe for the time being. Or perhaps this was just some twisted way of giving him a false sense of security, right before his life would be taken away from him.

Whatever his captor's intentions were, he had no choice but to go along with it. He didn't care much for pain or humiliation, as long as he got to keep his life he would that price. And right now that was the only option.

It was this or a certain death.

Jhin had stopped struggling by the time they had reached the end of the hallway, a big door now visible in front of them. He was left only wondering how things would turn out for him, and he prayed that he would find some way out, whatever the cost.


	3. Chapter 3

The salty smell of seawater filled the air around Jhin. He didn't care much for it, he was never a big fan of the sea anyway. The sea had a tendency of removing everything and leaving a blank slate behind, far the opposite of what Jhin wanted to happen with his work. He avoided the waves as his canvas at all costs because of that. And that aside, the salty air also proved horrible for his skin.

For now, the man was just glad the waves didn't make him nauseous the way they were prone to do. He had been on the deck of this boat for what seemed to be a few hours now, never once out of his captor's sight.

Zed was seated a few spaces away from him, no longer covered by his armour, but instead wearing fairly average clothing. Had the two been sitting closer to each other, the other people on the ship certainly would have thought that they were just on a trip together.

Jhin caught himself glancing back at the man every so often. He had only seen his unmasked face in faint light the day before, but now he sat there, face exposed in broad daylight. Just like his own.

The reminder served painful. He was nothing without his mask, the one Zed had stripped him of the previous day. Nothing to hide behind, and nothing to show. He was just an ordinary man like this. One whose freedom had also been stripped away.

Looking at Zed brought him to one other realisation--he was, admittedly, a handsome man. Surely, it wasn't the first time he had seen the assassin's face, but years had passed since his first imprisonment and the man had changed considerably. Both men had.

A few more minutes had passed when Jhin suddenly saw the other man move up from the corner of his eye. He walked over to Jhin, then leaned in close enough for Jhin to hear him speak.

"Follow me," was all he said. No armour, no weapons, yet no less threatening than before.

"If I must," Jhin mumbled back, more to himself than to his companion. He followed the man off the deck, through a few doors and then into a dimly lit room that contained not much other than a few boxes.

Zed then started shoving some of them around, revealing some pieces of clothing and what seemed to be the armour he was wearing before. Most likely he had sneaked this in before the boat had taken off.

He passed the clothes to Jhin. "Change into this." The clothing was similar to what Jhin was already wearing, but noticeably darker in colour.

The artist felt uncomfortable, expecting to be watched carefully while stripping out of his clothes. To his surprise however, Zed paid no attention to him, and rather started undressing himself.

It struck Jhin as odd that he would leave himself so exposed like that. If he hadn't known any better the other man would have almost seemed _vulnerable_.

"See something you like?" Zed asked, nonchalantly. Their gazes met.

"What?" The sudden question caught him off guard, leaving him slightly embarrassed.

"Don't deny it," the man responded, taking just a single step closer to him. Jhin instinctively moved backwards, back now against the wall.

"We both know how eager you were," the man continued, taking another step, and another. "...how eager your _body_ was."

The two were now only centimetres apart, and Jhin could feel the man's gaze burning into his own eyes.

He stayed there for a long moment, studying the other man, looking for something Jhin knew he had found.

"It's pathetic in its own way." With that, Zed finally back away.

And Jhin couldn't deny it. As much as Jhin hated to admit it, deep down he knew that he had in fact enjoyed it. What made it worse was that it was clear that Zed knew it as well.

Unable to think of a response, the man simply looked away, a hint of shame painting his face.

"Hurry up and get changed."

And so he did, not feeling very comfortable exposing his skin once more to the ninja, not that he had any choice. At the very least, he didn't seem interested in watching him right now.

After the two men had both changed their attire, Jhin felt a tug at his arm. This time only to draw his attention.

"We're getting off the boat when it stops. Make a single sound and you're dead." Zed faced him briefly, looking him right in the eyes before continuing, "there are plenty of people who want to lay their hands on you, in a far less sparing way than I have."

"They wouldn't even recognise me without my mask."

Zed didn't respond, leaving the other man wondering why they would have to take the effort of sneaking around and leaving the boat unseen. Perhaps it was less about him getting recognised and more about Zed keeping his own identity hidden.

Whatever it was, Jhin knew all too well about the bounties on his head, the anger and grief that his work had invoked. It was the kind of price you paid to create beauty.

The two waited in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Jhin hadn't seen anyone passing the room they were in, nor had he heard anyone in a while. All the other passengers must have been on deck.

Even if they would find someone, there was no doubt in his mind that calling out for them would be a terrible mistake. He didn't know why, he doubted he would ever know why, but for some reason he had been kept alive all this time. And he wasn't about to throw away his only chance at survival.

After a little Jhin could've sworn he felt the boat slow down and eventually stop completely. Various footsteps sounded above him, and Zed didn't make an effort to move until the sound had completely died out.

The two moved up to the deck quietly, where now not a single man was left. They climbed off the boat, then dropped down onto the pier next to it.

Jhin felt the difference immediately, feeling relieved to be off the seas and back on the ground. He didn't know where _exactly_ he was now, but he was certain this was Ionia. The area seemed to be a small port town, even the smallest structures decorated by typical flowing architecture.

He didn't have a lot of time to look around however, as it didn't take long before his captor tugged at his arm again, this time dragging him along in a rushed motion. He had a faint idea where they were headed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a tease I know, next chapter will have smut I promise


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say here except I certainly had fun writing this part. Hope you'll have just as much fun reading it.

The two men had been walking through the vast Ionian fields for a while now. Not much more than trees and the occasional remote wooden house painted the horizon. Dead leaves covered the grass like a blanket, crunching underneath their feet with every step they took.

It had been silent, but there was more than enough tension in the air to make up for it. This could very well be the last time Jhin would be walking around outside freely. Or at all.

Every step was a step further away from freedom, something that he couldn't allow to be taken away for good, again.

He had spent every moment on their way looking for any kind of opportunity to get away from his captor. So far, something that had seemed fruitless. Jhin himself perhaps wasn't unskilled in combat, but he lacked the years and years of training Zed did have. There was no doubt in his mind that Zed was stronger, faster and in this situation, deadlier. So Jhin had to be smarter.

And so they walked in silence, both in complete focus. Jhin needed just one distraction. Just one thing that would capture the other man's attention for just a second.

More and more trees came into sight, eventually covering the sky with a roof of leaves. Birds chirped nervously, fleeing as soon as the two men came closer.

As they walked on, Jhin felt his foot getting stuck behind something--maybe a root. The resistance came out of nowhere, and the man quickly fell, face-first, to the ground.

A muffled groan escaped his mouth as he hit the ground beneath him. It took him a moment to turn around, struggling to get up.

The other man had stopped walking and turned around. They simply looked at each other for a second.

Zed sighed. "Get up."

Something then occurred to Jhin. "Would you be so kind to lend a hand?" he asked.

Zed seemed to be considering it, waiting a few moments until he walked over to the man, reaching out his hand.

This was it. Jhin had to act _now_.

He reached out for Zed's arm, grabbing onto it. Then, with as much force as he could gather, he kicked against the other man's leg, throwing him off balance.

Zed cursed as he fell down, while Jhin pulled himself up on his feet again.

Then, he ran. His heart was racing, pounding in his body. The drum was deafening.

He didn't look back. He couldn't look back. He couldn't hesitate for a moment.

Don't look back. Don't slow down. Don't trip.

His body was cold and heavy, his legs felt like they carried far more weight than they should.

He turned left, right, left. Through bushes, past trees, hoping desperately that he wouldn't fall.

Right, left, right again.

_Thump_

A sudden impact forced his body to the side. Jhin felt himself collide with something hard, grunting in pain as he did.

He was dazed for a few seconds, finding himself halfway fallen to the ground, somehow still barely standing. Breathing was difficult, _painful_ even. Then he realised, he had hit a tree.

He wasn't holding himself up. Zed had come out of nowhere, holding the man up against the tree trunk with a tight grip on his throat. He said nothing as he lifted the man up, then slammed him against the tree again.

Jhin's vision went hazy, and he was unsure whether it was from the pain or from the lack of air. Perhaps it was both.

He caught one more glimpse of the other man as he felt himself being slammed against the hard surface one last time. Then, he blacked out.

***

It had been some time since Jhin had last woken up in a bed rather than on a cold hard floor. It was something that he didn't realise how much he had missed until he had it again.

The back of his head hurt. His whole body hurt. But he was alive and awake.

The man sat up straight, taking a moment to look at his surroundings. A dark room, no windows, and only one door to serve as an exit. The room was mostly empty, safe for his bed, a closet, and a wooden desk, holding a lit lantern that illuminated the room.

He was about to get up when he heard the door get unlocked and opened. It was Zed who came in, dressed in his usual attire and holding something in his hand.

His eyes met the artist's, and he gazed at him with a certain look in his eyes that Jhin couldn't quite place.

"Please, do come in," Jhin said, breaking the silence with more than a hint of sarcasm.

The man didn't respond, instead tossing what he was holding at Jhin. Bread.

"Eat."

Zed then turned back, closing and locking the door in front of him with a key, leaving the two men locked inside. It didn't seem like he would be leaving any time soon.

"And what if I won't?"

The ninja turned back to face him, now leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the room. "Starvation is a painful death. You would rather die on my blades."

Admittedly, Jhin did feel hungry. He hadn't paid attention to it until now, but the hunger tore at his stomach. He simply sighed, then started eating.

The taste wasn't anything spectacular, but he felt the effects immediately. It didn't take long before he finished, looking at his captor warily.

"Wouldn't you rather have me dead?" he proposed.

Zed chuckled in response, a laugh Jhin wasn't quite sure he liked the sound of. "I'm not nearly done with you yet."

He then moved away from the wall, walking over to Jhin. "I think it's only fair--"

Jhin stood up, moving away from the bed as he tried to avoid getting cornered by the man.

"--considering all that you have done."

Zed had stopped now, standing only a meter away from Jhin, who couldn't help but to let a smile slip through as he thought back to some of his most beautiful works. Tears, screams, smiles. Just the thought of seeing it all again made him feel a glimpse of the excitement he had felt with every performance.

Jhin's reaction seemed to spark something in Zed, suddenly came much closer to the man, pushing him with his back to the wall forcefully. Jhin groaned as pain went through his body once again.

"Do you have _any_ idea of all the grief you've caused? Of the families you've torn apart?"

He did know. Of course he did, it was that which made his work so much more glorious. It wouldn't be the same without tragedy.

When Jhin didn't answer, Zed instead shoved him back further, pushing hard on Jhin's wounded chest with his gloved hand. The man hissed at the sensation. The wounds had healed a fair bit already but the pain was still present.

Out of nowhere, he then felt another hand travel down his chest all the way to his crotch, then grabbing hold of it.

"Get off me," Jhin said with a gasp. He moved away quickly, somehow getting out of the man's grip.

He hurried over to the door, away from his captor, who didn't seem to pay him any attention anymore as he casually took off his gauntlets. "You're not going anywhere," he simply said.

It dawned upon Jhin that he indeed had no way to get out. The door was locked, and it was the only way out of the room.

Zed took his time, leaving the other man looking around anxiously on the other side of the room. There was nothing Jhin could find to defend himself with, leaving him with no other choice than to try and keep getting away from him.

Then, Zed finally made his move, closing in on the artist. "For all that you've done, I'm going to break you first."

He then grabbed hold of the man again, who, to no avail, struggled to get out of his grip. He gasped as Zed's hands started roaming his body again.

He felt Zed's touch everywhere, and was disgusted by how his body was reacting. He wasn't supposed to feel this way. Not in this situation.

But he did, and he could no longer hide it from his captor as he felt his cock grow hard in his grip.

Zed hummed, amused, as he started playing with it. He said nothing, and that was perhaps the worst thing about it.

He seemed to have had enough of it after a while, as he let go of Jhin's crotch and instead turned the man around, pushing his chest against the wall.

The grip on his arms was tight, and despite his best efforts, Jhin couldn't seem to get away from it all.

Zed then forced his fingers inside the man's mouth, moving them around a bit for a few seconds before taking them out again.

A hand travelled down to Jhin's ass, feeling around briefly before Zed pushed two fingers inside.

Jhin moaned from the sudden feeling. It felt painful, but only for a little while.

Zed then began moving them around inside, curling and twisting and moving, brushing against his sweet spot inside again and again. It was a strange sensation, but it felt so _good_. It didn't take long before Jhin was a moaning, shaking mess.

The grip from his shoulder disappeared and he now felt Zed's other hand back on his cock, moving it with the same rhythm as the fingers inside him.

Jhin moved his hips around with a pleading cry, trying to get just a little bit more. He wanted more. He needed more. He didn't care about anything. He just needed _more._

"Do you get it now?" Zed then finally spoke. "Your mind _and_ your body are mine now." 

Jhin heard the words but they didn't get through to him. All he could focus on was the feeling of Zed's touch on and inside of his body. He twitched, he whined, he moaned. He needed just a little bit more.

"Beg for it."

The words hit him hard, drawing out another moan in the process. It was humiliating, bit Jhin didn't care about that anymore. He didn't want to be left like this. He _needed_ release.

"...ah, Zed... _please_ , give me..." It was as far as Jhin got before the other man sped up, going harder, deeper, faster. All it took were a few more movements before Jhin broke down.

The pleasure overwhelmed him, leaving him shaking and slowly staggering back to the bed after Zed let go of him again.

Then, he just lied there. He hadn't noticed Zed leaving but he seemed to be all alone again.

He simply stared at the ceiling, unable to feel anything but the strange feeling inside of him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you all

It had been quiet for days now. At least, Jhin believed it had been days since he had first woken up in this place.

He had been brought to a different, slightly smaller room, but filled with more furniture than the last. It had a bed, a desk with a chair, and even a small bathroom was present through one of the two doors.

The man had been taken care of well, in a way. He had been fed, food brought to him daily by unremarkable and identically clothed men. He could wash himself, and there were a few books present to read through. Nothing too spectacular, but anything was better than blankly staring at the walls for hours at a time.

He had pretty much been left alone the entire time, not having seen his captor since... since the last time he was used so _barbarically_. The memories haunted him in the strangest ways.

Soft sounds alerted the man. Footsteps quietly closing in on him from behind the locked door.

Jhin stood up warily. His stomach hadn't started growling yet, it couldn't possibly be the time to eat already.

He heard the door unlock, then open, an all too familiar silhouette entering the room.

Speak of the devil.

"What do you want?" The words came out of him with a sense of hostility.

Jhin's question was left unanswered as the man simply locked the door behind him, after which he turned to face Jhin, staring him down from across the room without a word.

Much to Jhin's surprise, Zed lacked his usual attire, instead simply being dressed in a shirt and trousers. Though despite his casual look, his presence wasn't lacking that typical air of danger. Zed had owned the room from the moment he walked in.

The two looked at each other for a little longer, until Zed gave him a short, satisfied smirk and walked over to the desk. Books were scattered over the surface, some open, some closed.

"Been enjoying yourself?" the man asked.

"Not particularly," Jhin half snapped at him.

"Good. You are not a guest here," Zed answered, turning back to face the man once more. He took a few steps away from the desk, moving closer to Jhin. "Don't forget your place."

Jhin nearly growled at him, his body tensing and his pulse quickening as the man came closer. He inched closer with his back to the wall.

Zed stopped about a meter away from Jhin, then gave him a particular look, clearly pleased with the effect he had on the other man.

He glanced at the book Jhin had left lying on the bed right next to him. A rather thick, plain book about the history of Ionia that he barely managed to get through without losing focus.

"These books are all you'll get," he said as he moved away again, his back now turned to Jhin.

A sudden thought flashed through his mind.

Without any second thought, he reached for the book and raised it into the air. Then, he smashed it down against his captor's head.

Zed let out a grunt as he fell to the floor, struggling to position himself after being hit on his head.

Jhin wasted no time to raise his weapon once more, hitting the man with it again.

Adrenaline rushed through his body, his heart racing, his hands shaking.

Zed lied on the ground, unmoving, as Jhin slowly knelt down next to him, checking his pulse. The man was unconscious.

Jhin laughed quietly to himself. This would prove to be far more entertaining.

***

Jhin had been mindlessly reading through the pages of his book for a while now. His eyes skimmed over the words but nothing really registered. It wasn't until soft grunts were heard from elsewhere in the room that Jhin looked up from them.

A grin grew on his face as he watched his prey slowly wake up. His eyes eagerly traced over the now bare-chested man, dazed and bound to a chair in the middle of the room.

Jhin carefully put his book down and made his way over to Zed. He reached for the man's chin, raising it up so that their eyes met.

"You got a little careless around me, _my dear_."

Zed pulled his head away, out of Jhin's grip. He tried in vain to forcefully free his hands, but the restraints held him in place. Crafted with the fabric from his sheets, in such a way that they were sturdy enough to keep anyone busy for a while.

Jhin chuckled, watching the man's every movement with a certain sense of pleasure. "How does this feel for a change?"

Zed didn't answer, instead simply glared at the other man.

Jhin then knelt down in front of Zed, tracing his fingers down the man's chest, humming along softly to a tune in his head. His hands then went down to the hem of his trousers, undoing the buttons ever so slowly. He then pulled them down slightly, his hands feeling him through the fabric of his boxers.

"Hmm, I wonder how you'll sound when you're begging for release," Jhin purred.

Zed laughed briefly, looking the other man right in the eye. "You sure sound confident."

Jhin smiled, reaching one hand up to Zed's head, tugging at his hair harshly. Zed hissed. He then brought his other hand up to man's throat, squeezing lightly. "Maybe I'll give it to you while I push the last bit of air from your lungs."

He then let go after a moment, putting his hands back on Zed's half-hard cock.

The man simply chuckled, "you won't kill me."

"Oh?" Jhin answered, curious. "Why is that?"

"Because all that you want, all that you so _desperately_ crave, is for me to fuck you."

Jhin let out a breath he had been holding, shooting a glare up at the man in front of him, before recollecting himself and gripping tightly to the bulge in his hand.

The assassin twitched slightly, but then continued, "even now, you're trying desperately to get something out of me. It's pathetic, really."

A strange mixed feeling of anger and something else started to grow inside of Jhin. His breathing got heavier, his expression fiercer. Before he even realised it his hand was back on Zed's throat, but he just smirked back at him.

"You could have gotten away all this time while I was out. But you didn't. And you know why?"

Jhin's hands were trembling, his heart racing. His grip grew tenser.

"It's because you _need_ my touch."

The two men stared at each other. Rage painted Jhin's face, the man gasping for air, Zed's expression left completely untelling. Jhin could feel his heart pounding through his entire body.

_"Give in."_

Jhin dove for the man's mouth, hungry with desire, hungry with lust. Zed didn't resist, and instead seemed to encourage it.

Then out of nowhere, Jhin felt himself forcully pushed away from the man, losing his balance and hitting the floor hard.

Zed had rapidly gotten up, pulling the artist back on his feet by his arms.

He got pushed back further, his face hitting the soft fabric of his mattress. He gasped for breath, surprised by what had happened.

He felt himself being pinned under the weight of the other man, the bed creaking slightly because of it.

His own trousers got pulled away from him, along with his boxers, leaving the man exposed to the other.

Zed wasted no time taking out his cock, already dripped in precum, and forcing himself inside of Jhin.

Jhin groaned, he himself not sure if it was from pain or from arousal. He moved his hips up with Zed's rhythm as he thrusted into him mercilessly.

It didn't take long for Zed to pick up the pace, small grunts and moans escaping his mouth. Jhin shivered as the man kept pounding into him. Then, with one final grunt, Jhin felt the man release inside him, cum dripping out of his hole after Zed pulled out.

He then pulled Jhin up on his knees and grabbed hold of his hard cock, moving his hand up and down at the same pace he had fucked him just seconds ago.

Only moments later and Jhin was trembling and moaning, only barely keeping himself up on his knees.

It only took another few seconds before Jhin got his orgasm, his cum coming out on the floor just next to the bed.

Zed then let go of him, and Jhin dropped with his back on the mattress again, still shivering.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up tight lads, 'tis a long one.

The two men just lied on the bed for a while, Zed leaning against the bed frame and Jhin with his back on the mattress. Both of them were panting, catching their breath, but other than that, completely silent. Neither of them took as much as a look at the other.

A minute or two like this passed before Zed quietly got up, starting to gather the clothes Jhin had stripped him out of earlier from the floor. After putting them back on, the man turned back to Jhin, still lying on the bed, practically unmoving.

Jhin heard a soft chuckle come from the man, and he looked rather amused. "Just look at you," he said, "you needed me so badly that you ruined your one chance to escape."

The man seemed to wait for Jhin to say something back, but he only sighed in response, a particular sound of defeat. Right now, he just wanted to be left alone, drown the strange feelings he was left with out with silence.

"You didn't even bother to take the keys," Zed pointed out, a certain sense of amusement in his voice.

Zed looked at him for a little longer, then seemed to realise he wasn't going to get much of a reaction out of Jhin. Not when he was in a state where he was as exhausted as now. He then turned away from him again, unlocked the door, and left the room.

The clicking sound of the door's lock sounded through the room moments after, and then it was completely silent again.

Jhin simply lied there, slowly processing everything. He had lost control just yet. He had been completely engulfed by his need. And he despised this. Zed was making him feel things he didn't want to feel, and he had no idea how to make it stop.

He did want to escape. He wanted to escape more than anything, but something had stopped him every time.

He stared back at the ceiling for a little longer, then decided he needed to wash this all off of him. Jhin could still _feel_ what was left inside of him as he moved off of the bed, making the strangest kind of shiver run through him.

He headed toward the small bathroom attached to this space, then undressed from what little clothes he was still wearing and ran the water.

Hot water fell on his skin, tugging at him, feeling as though it stripped away everything that was on his mind. Jhin spent a while in there, getting himself cleaned, but mostly just staring at the wall, somewhat lost in thought.

After he was done, the artist found himself back in bed. It only took seconds before he practically passed out, completely exhausted.

***

By the time Jhin had woken up, several hours had passed already. Or so the clock in his room suggested, the only indicator he was given that the world out there was still moving along. He looked around and saw that something had been placed on the desk across the room.

The man got up with a sleepy groan, his body feeling rather sore now. He made his way over to the desk, seeing now that it was a plate with bread that had been left for him.

His stomach cried out the moment he laid his eyes on it. Although it hadn't been that long since he last ate, it definitely felt that way.

He eagerly started eating. Despite it having lied there for a while already, it still tasted good, leaving the man with a little more energy afterwards.

Jhin then took another look at the clock, which suggested that it was nearly the time for dinner already. This meant someone would come in to take this plate from him and bring him dinner instead.

It also meant that everyone would most likely be eating, rather than walking around the place.

Perhaps this was just the right time to escape.

A vague plan started forming in his head. The door opened inwards, he could easily hide behind it when someone would enter the room. If he left the plate on the desk, that person would have to come all the way into the room.

He glanced at the bed. The book he had used to knock Zed out earlier was still lying on top of it. There was no reason why it couldn't work again.

So he waited behind the door, armed with the heavy book from earlier. The water in the shower was running again, so that whoever would show up wouldn't be suspicious when they didn't see Jhin.

He waited. Minutes went by, minutes without anyone showing up. He kept looking back at the clock, the hands nervously ticking away.

Jhin was about to give up and go back when he finally heard someone approaching.

The door got unlocked, and Jhin's heart started racing as the door slowly opened. He waited for visitor to come inside, book raised to strike at the right moment.

A figure walked in, head covered by a hood, plate with what seemed to be Jhin's dinner in their hands. As planned, Jhin quickly brought the book down, hitting their head hard. They practically immediately fell down, plate dropping to the floor next to them. 

Jhin quickly closed the door, his hands shaking ever so slightly. He had to be quick about this.

He turned his victim on their back, revealing what seemed to be a young man's face. He was down for the count.

He then checked the man's clothes, looking for whatever he might have had on him. The pockets in his dark blue coat revealed a couple of keys, some change, and surprisingly enough, a pair of handcuffs. Perhaps all of them that were to enter Jhin's room had a pair on them. He took it all out, laying it down on the floor.

Then, he undressed the man, taking the clothes he had been wearing and putting them on himself. The man was little shorter than Jhin, but the clothes were fine for the time being, the coat being a bit on the larger side even.

He took the man's belongings back in his pockets, then carried him on top of the bed, covering him with the blanket. He would be knocked out for at least a little while longer, hopefully buying Jhin enough time to escape.

Hood on to cover his face as much as possible, he left the room, locking the door behind him. He didn't really know where he had to go, but anything was better than lingering around here.

The hallways were quiet and dimly lit, and there were many rooms that Jhin wouldn't have the time to check out. He passed many identical doors, most likely other bedrooms. Then, at the end of the hallway, he saw a slightly different looking door.

Deciding to try his luck here, he tried to open it. Locked.

He heard some sort of sound coming from the other side of the corridor. Someone was approaching.

Quickly, he searched for the keys in his pocket, praying that one would be the key to unlock this door.

Panic rose to his face as he tried the first key. It didn't fit.

The footsteps came closer.

With trembling hands he tried the second key. His heart nearly stopped when he heard the satisfying click of the lot unlocking. Jhin hurried inside, closing the door behind him as quietly as possible.

The footsteps passed the door. Whoever it was, they thankfully hadn't noticed Jhin.

Threat gone for now, Jhin took a moment to look around the room he was in. It seemed to be some sort of small storage room, wooden shelves cramped with trinkets of sorts. He looked around until one thing in particular caught his eye. A seemingly blackish-green, metal item, covered with shining gold adornments.

_It couldn't be._

He reached out for it, holding it. The cold metal almost felt warm in his own hand where it belonged.

He counted the rounds. Only one left, the other three he had used back in Noxus, before he had been caught. The last shot was all he needed however.

Hiding the gun safely under his coat, Jhin then carefully opened the door again, looking around to see if no one had spotted him. Then, he quickly moved on ahead.

The further the man got, the more anxious he seemed to become. Hallway after hallway, corridor after corridor. They seemed to go on forever.

Eventually, he came to a somewhat larger hallway, the doors looking slightly different than before. He was about to turn the corridor when he nearly walked into someone facing away from him.

Jhin quickly moved back, as quiet as possible. The figure looked rather familiar, wearing a particular kind of armour Jhin had seen many times now. The man turned back slightly, walking toward one of the doors. Catching just a glimpse of the front of the man's covered face, Jhin was now certain he had almost ran into Zed.

The gun itched in his hand, hungry for some kind of action. Jhin couldn't do anything here though, he would never be able to get away.

He waited a moment, watching Zed enter one of the rooms, closing the door behind him. Jhin then approached it, the grip on his gun tight.

He could have gone now, he _should_ have gone now, ran and escaped this place, but something held him back. Something deep inside him, something that wanted nothing more than to see the fear in Zed's eyes the moment before he'd pull the trigger.

He was eager, _exhilarated_. He simply couldn't miss this opportunity to catch the man alone, with his gun pointed at his head.

He knocked, twice. Then twice more. No answer.

Then, he simply opened the door. Zed was on the other side of the room, facing away from the door. 

"You best have a good reason to disturb me here," he said, not really making an effort to hide the annoyance in his voice.

Jhin slowly closed the door behind him and took out his gun. Then, he cleared his throat. "Oh, I believe I do."

He watched the man turn around immediately, now facing the gun pointed right at him. Although his face was hidden, Jhin could almost feel the surprise in his expression.

"It was awfully kind of you to bring my gun here," he continued.

For a moment, the two looked at each other in silence, each of them trying to piece together what the other was thinking. Zed seemed about to make a move towards the other man when Jhin stopped him.

"Don't move an inch. My bullets will pierce your armour with ease."

The threat seemed to work, the man now standing completely still. Jhin smiled ever so slightly. He could make things very _interesting_ with his captor now at gunpoint.

"How did you get here?" Zed asked, still unmoving.

"I'll spare you the details," Jhin answered, not particularly feeling the need to go over all of it. He much rather wanted to have some fun with his prey.

"Now, shall we finish what we started?"

Jhin's eyes traced over the assassin's armour, deciding he wanted him out off it. "Strip," he commanded.

Seconds went by without either man moving even slightly, Zed seeming unwilling to cooperate. He didn't speak, but Jhin had gotten used to this particular kind of silence by now.

"I never took you for the modest type," Jhin started, "but I doubt you will want to lose you life over this. Now, take it off, all of it." The hidden threat in his voice was clearer now, and it took just a little bit longer before Zed complied, taking off his armour piece by piece. It wasn't long before he was left with the clothes he had on underneath.

"Keep going," Jhin said, amusement now clearly present in his voice. The other man responded with a sigh before taking off his remaining clothes.

He now stood there, completely naked, gun still eagerly pointing his way.

Jhin took a moment to look at him, as well as at the room they were in. He then took the handcuffs he had taken from his visitor earlier with his free hand, moving closer to Zed. He took another second to find a suitable place to continue this scene. The bed in the corner of the room was perfect.

"Move over there, on the bed." He gestured with his gun. The other man shot a hateful look at him, but complied, moving to the bed and getting on it. Jhin then took his hands, restraining them to the bed frame.

He put his gun down and took a step back, watching the man move up and around as much as his cuffed wrists allowed him to, most likely trying to get in some kind of comfortable position. Zed's eyes then met his own again.

"I doubt you put me here just to stare at me," he said, rather nonchalantly.

"Eager, are we?"

"Just get it over with," Zed scoffed.

Jhin chuckled, leaning in closer. "I'll take as much time as I want."

He then got up on the bed as well, putting himself between Zed's legs. He brought his hand up to the man's groin, feeling around gently. Zed's body tensed, a shiver seeming to run through him.

Jhin smiled as he watched the man move and twitch ever so slightly to his touch, trying his best to keep his body under control. He wasn't going to let him keep that control though. Jhin wanted to break him.

He brought a finger to his mouth to wet it, then brought it down to Zed's entrance. A disapproving groan came from the man as Jhin pushed it inside slowly. He hummed, feeling around eagerly while Zed moved, uneasy, as if to get away from what was intruding him. 

The way Zed's body tensed and twisted to his touch, the uneasy look on his face, showing just the slightest hint of arousal, it all painted a nearly sadistic grin on Jhin's face. 

With one movement, he pushed another finger inside, forcing them deeper than before. He twisted and turned them inside, making sure to go over every spot. Zed tried to resist, trying to pull his body in any way he could to get away from the sensation. The metal of the cuffs rattled against the bed frame.

Jhin watched the man struggle for a little longer before finally pulling out. Zed let out another groan, his body seeming to relax immediately, but his breathing was heavier than before. 

The artist then quickly brought his attention back to the now hard bulge still held in his other hand. He gave it a few more strokes, making the other man shiver once more. Then, with that same grin still on his face, he slowly brought his lips down to the man's crotch, running his mouth over the tip of the man's cock.

A strange sound came from him and Jhin chuckled as he took in more, moving his tongue and lips around at a dreadfully slow pace.

"...Stop," Zed nearly pleaded, a slight crack in his voice present. Jhin hummed in response, positive that Zed could feel the vibrations.

Jhin felt the man squirm under him. First just slightly, but his movements became more erratic as Jhin continued, taking in more, making him _feel_ more.

His breathing went faster and heavier, and Jhin could have sworn he heard a moan escape him.

It wasn't long before he had the man trembling, sounds coming from him that he most likely desperately tried to keep in. His body tried to move up to Jhin to feel _more_ as his control was slowly slipping away. Jhin instead kept him pinned down tightly. He wasn't planning to give him what he wanted that easily.

He felt Zed twitching, shaking, cursing under his breath, the musky taste of precum filling Jhin's mouth. He heard him grunt and moan with a low voice, his breathing rapid and erratic. He could simply feel the man getting closer.

Jhin sped up, moving himself up and down on Zed's cock while keeping the man's hips pinned down. He then shot a glance up to his face. The strangest look of anger and desperation met his eyes, and the moment their gazes met the man yanked his cuffed wrists down in reflex, as if he wanted to shove Jhin down and fuck his throat. He then quickly looked away, a hint of shame resting on his face.

"Fuck," a curse escaped him, followed by a deep moan as Jhin sucked on him hard one final time, before withdrawing completely.

"Ah... _come on_ ," Zed growled, his body shaking in protest.

Jhin chuckled in response, an amused look showing on his face. "If you want it, all you have to do--" he gently ran a single digit over Zed's cock, making him whimper ever so slightly. "--is _beg._ "

"You're out of your mind," Zed scoffed.

Jhin laughed, "and you are very sensitive." He started running his hand over the man's crotch again. Zed tried in vain to keep a moan inside. 

"Is it because you're no longer in control?" he asked, leaning in closer. He then grabbed the man's chin and tilted it toward him, their faces only inches apart now. Two delirious red eyes stared back at him, a certain sense of longing hidden in them. "Does it make you feel helpless?"

Jhin looked at him for a little longer, watching the expression on his face change ever so slightly. He then let go of Zed's chin again and trailed his hands back down over his chest, until they found their way to his crotch again.

The artist started stroking him slowly, occasionally making the man shake and moan abruptly with sudden quicker and harder tugs. He made sure not to overdo it, Jhin had no intention of ending this early.

The look on Zed's face was one of desperation, to the point where he didn't even seem to hide it anymore, his mind elsewhere completely.

Jhin brought his lips down to Zed's cock again, sucking gently at the tip and drawing out a low, needy moan from the man. His fingers circled around his entrance, teasing him by pushing them in slightly, before taking them out again.

He continued this for a while, slowing down to an agonising pace each time the man seemed to get closer to release.

Minutes of dreadful teasing went by. The assassin groaned, struggled and whimpered, the pure sound of absolute need all present in his voice. His eyes were now shut tightly, his breathing as uncontrolled as his body. He seemed to nearly cry out in frustration as Jhin continuously kept him mere inches from release.

He moved up again to take another look at Zed. "You look so desperate," he said, stroking his cock again, "struggling like this."

"Please..." a pleading cry escaped him, his voice cracking slightly.

"What was that?" Jhin purred.

A short moment of silence followed, only broken by another moan as Jhin touched him again. "Ah... please," Zed then repeated.

"Please _what?_ " Jhin challenged him.

Zed seemed to struggle, as if he wanted to say it but his last bit of pride kept him from doing so. Jhin rolled his fingers over the tip of his cock again, making the man tremble.

"Let me...get off..." he finally pleaded.

Jhin hummed lowly, pleased. "That wasn't so hard, now was it?" He then started moving his hand faster, making the other man shake even more. "Look at me," he commanded, and Zed reluctantly complied, their eyes meeting once again.

"Good boy," the artist hummed, a smile on his face showing as he watched the other man. Zed was a mess, moaning, shaking, and absolutely helpless. And Jhin enjoyed every second of it.

He sped up once more, continuing rapidly until Zed came with a deep grunt, his body trembling. It took a moment before he calmed down slightly. His mind still seemed to be elsewhere, slowly recollecting itself. The look in his eyes was one of complete defeat.

Jhin then got up, rubbing his hand off on the man's thigh. He then got off the bed and took a step back, looking at the beaten man before him. For a moment it looked like he was going to say something, but Zed kept quiet.

Just the sight of the man before him, how utterly defeated he looked, it all made a beautiful scene. Jhin had felt his own erection growing throughout all of it, and it was now straining uncomfortably against the fabric of his boxers. He would have to do something about this later, but now, it was time to go.

He picked up his gun again, tracing his fingers over the metal. He looked back at Zed, who still lied there, dazed. He pointed the gun at him once again, finger resting calmly on the trigger.

Part of him wanted to shoot, finishing what would be near enough a masterpiece. The way his bullets would pierce the man's body, painting the sheets crimson with his blood. It was almost too perfect.

It would attract a lot of attention however. Making it out after sounding the shot would be near impossible. And there was also the part of him that wanted Zed alive, having him left here in defeat. He wondered how it would make him feel if they ever crossed paths again.

He looked at the man for a little longer, then lowered his weapon. He reached in his pocket for the small key that belonged to the handcuffs, then tossed it to Zed, the object resting on his bare chest. Zed simply stared back at him, still not saying a word.

Jhin then turned around, putting the hood back over his head. He moved over to the door, took one last look behind him, and then left the room.

He looked around the hallways for a moment, then headed on ahead. It was time to leave this place.


End file.
